The note
by SolidGoldHeart
Summary: A love note is misplaced at the tipton during valentines day, and the entire gang believes the note is for them. Sparks fly as new relationships are built...but who wrote the note, and to who?
1. I’ve admired you from afar

"So, Zack…how many valentines did you get?" Max asked as she opened their locker they shared to put her math book in.

"Nope. You gotta guess." Zack queried coyly.

"Umm…twelve?"

"More"

"twenty?"

"Less"

"Less? Knowing you, I'd thought the whole female population of our school would of written to you."

"Yes, well…" Zack thought for a moment. Had his popularity gone down the tubes lately? No, that couldn't be it, he thought. They were just too shy to write to him. Yes, that was it. "well, how many did you get?" Zack quickly finished. Good save.

"Me?" Max laughed. "Zack, any guy that gives me a valentine has some seriously rethinking to do."

"Oh, Well, um…I guess I'll see you later then…" Zack finished while grabbing his crinkled homework from the locker

"Alright, hey, isn't there that valentine dinner/dance thing tonight at the hotel?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot" Zack remembered "Hey, come over around six and bring Bob and Tapeworm."

"Bob and Tapeworm? They can't dance!"

"Yeah, but we're a little low on budget" Zack smiled "And we might need some free entertainment."

"Ha! Nice, very nice." Max said while Hi-fiveing Zack. Just then, Cody rounded the corner and ran strait into Zack, causing an array of papers to fly everywhere.

"Dude!" Zack complained as he flew backwards into the locker, causing Cody to knock over Max, and in end knocking everyone to the ground. Papers everywhere.

"Oh, umm sorry, just…been busy" Cody apologized while grabbing his papers.

"Gee, and with your twin telepathy and all, I would of thought you two saw that coming." Max sneered jokingly.

"Ha ha" Zack and Cody stated in unison while picking up there papers to get to class on time…well, Cody was in hurry. Each grabbed there papers and went separate ways.

Cody walked to Math class, hoping that he'd be on time. Right before he went into the class room he checked his pocket for the note that had been burning a hole in his pocket ever since he got it this morning. But instead, he grabbed an old crinkled piece of paper with scribbled handwriting.

"Oh, no…" Cody yelped.

In his hurry, he had grabbed Zack's English homework.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zack slipped into his English class about five minutes after class started, he started to look for his homework, acting like he'd been there the whole time, but the teacher was soon at his side.

"Zack Martin." Mr. Gallium spat " I presume that your homework has once again vanished from the face of the earth? Or has your dog eaten it this time. Which excuse is it now?"

"No. I actually did it, see" Zack beamed as he placed the paper into Mr. Gallium's hands.

"Well" Mr. Gilliam said shockingly "It looks like after all you can…wait a second. This isn't the homework."

"What? What are you saying? I mean, I'm not perfect…but"

"Next time, Mr. Martin, don't use flattery as an excuse." Mr. Gilliam informed while pushing the paper back into Zack's hands.

"What?" Zack stated while looking at the paper "But I…wait, this isn't my paper."

Zack inspected the paper more closely. It read.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

"How'd I get this stupid sappy love note?" Zack complained while shoving it into his pants pocket and forgetting about for the moment. Zack quickly looked for his homework by inspecting his entire backpack. After a minutes work (Which is a lot for Zack, think about it) Zack slumped against his chair and sunk down low.

"Aw man." He companied. "And this was the only time I've ever done my homework."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So…you like? Don't worry, this is just the beginning…This note will get misplaced quite a few times…which will cause many emotions to stir…especially at the Tipton. Will sparks start to fly? --It'll seem like firecrackers. R&R**

**-SolidGoldHeart**


	2. We are great friends so it seems

"Yey me!" London clapped as she raced across the Lobby to talk to Maddie, who was already chatting away with one of her best friends and fellow employee, Esteban.

"What's the news today Miss London?" Esteban asked while taking a bite out of a Mr. Nutterman candy bar he just bought.

"Well" London started "Daddy pulled a few strings for me and guess what?"

"What?" Esteban and Maddie said in unison, eager to hear more.

"Orlando Bloom is taking the restraining order off! Yey me!" London squealed while jumping around clapping.

"Congratulations" Maddie said, slightly sarcastic "So now what?"

"Well, me and him talked and look what he bought me!" London gleamed while showing of her new bracelet. "A diamond and 24 carrots…although I didn't get the vegetables yet." Esteban and Maddie cracked a smile.

"London" Maddie started " A carrot is a type of a measure…not a veg…"

"Don't care, I'm bored" London interrupted while running off. "Happy valentines day Moesby" she added while running past Mr. Moesby who was heading towards Esteban.

"Ah, Esteban, just the bellboy I wanted to see." Moesby smiled.

"Yesh Mishter Moeshby?" Esteban eagerly stated while finishing of the last mouthful of the nutterman.

"Well, as you know," Moesby grimaced slightly at Esteban's full mouth "it's Valentines Day, and it gets very busy here during this time."

"Oh, yes Mr. Moesby, I know what you are talking about." Esteban carried on "All the hearts. Hearts, hearts. It is so very beautiful. Hearts, hearts…"

"Yes, yes, that's all very good and well, but I need you for a special occasion. You see, Carrie is singing tonight at the dance/dinner and I need someone to assist young Maddie over here with babysitting duties."

"But Mr. Moesby, two things are wrong with that." Maddie interrupted. "One, I've babysat by myself before, so why do I need Esteban…no offense Esteban"

"None taken Miss Maddie"

"Secondly," Maddie added "I wanted to go to the dance as well, and Zack, Cody, and probably even Esteban would like to go too." Esteban nodded.

"I know, I know" Moesby continued "But this is a very special occasion, do you remember Miss Harrison?"

"Oh, no." Esteban blushed "The one who always insisted on making me do everything for her? Please tell me she is not here."

"Well, I'm sorry but she is. But with good news, she's getting engaged tonight"

"Oh this is wonderful" Esteban said while jumping for joy.

"Yes, and if a certain pair of young adolescent twins were here to mess it up" Moesby explained "You, my friend, will probably be helping her for quite a while" Esteban's eyes bulged.

"I see Mr. Moesby, well then we accept your offer" Esteban concluded while pointing his finger up in conclusion.

"But" Maddie protested "I didn't even.." Esteban covered her mouth

"Why yes Maddie, I will help you lift the candy filled boxes to your candy shop." Esteban said while dragging Maddie to the employee break room.

"Only at the Tipton" Moesby sighed "Only at the Tipton"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zack and Cody jumped out of the school bus and ran towards the entrance of the Tipton Hotel. Throwing the doors open, Zack jumped over a pack of luggage, down and up the mini stair case and into the elevator. Turning around, Zack waved at cody with an evil grin, while pressing the elevator doors closed.

"Wait, Zack!" Cody whined as the doors shut in front of him.

"Yes" Zack stated "Alone at last". Zack rummaged through his pocket of loose change and found the note. The note that had caused him so much confusion during the day. He read it again.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

Where did that come from, Zack thought. Probably from when Cody knocked him and Max down at school. But was it Max's or Cody's? Both seemed unlikely, but it was most likely from Max. But, was it meant for him? Well, he thought, we are great friends, and she did used to like me.

But love me?

Zack contemplated about this. He had always like Max, but more of a buddy buddy way. Maybe there was some sort of spark between them though. They are best friends.

Maybe it could work.

Zack quickly shoved the note in his pocket as the doors to the elevator opened. He ran across the hall and tagged the front door. He beat Cody. Which means that he didn't have to do the dishes that night. Suddenly, though, as he opened the door, he realized a familiar voice behind the door. Voices, actually.

"Hey honey" Carrie smiled softly at her son "Guess what tonight is?"

"Valentines night?" Zack said in a matter of fact tone while glancing at Esteban and Maddie standing in the front room.

"That's right. And tonight I have to sing at the dinner. Fortunately, Esteban and Maddie have agreed to watch you and…where is your brother?" Carrie said, finally noticing Zack was alone. Then everyone turned around to a familiar wheezing sound of Cody Martin running through the door way.

"Zack…not…fair…cough" Cody breathlessly stated "I…had to….take next…elevator…shut door."

"Oh, come now little brother." Zack smirked "All's fair in love and war"

"Oh, I'll show you war" Cody spewed as he ran across the room and tackled Zack to the ground.

"Boys!" Carrie yelled as Esteban and Maddie grabbed the two and separated them by holding there collars. "I'm going out tonight so I don't think there will be any trouble, right?"

The twins looked up at her mother and sighed "Mom!" they complained "We were gonna meet tapeworm and Max and Bob! We wanted to go to the dance."

"Told ya" Maddie whispered to Esteban in her matter of fact tone.

"Well, I'm sorry," Carrie continued, unaware of Maddie's comment "but Mr. Moesby said no. And if you want to stay at the Tipton then…"

"We have to follow what Moesby wants." the boys mimicked.

"Good, now behave and listen to what Maddie and Esteban say, ok? They're both watching you so you don't try to escape like the time at the wedding."

"ok" Zack and Cody sighed.

As Carrie left, Zack went towards the fridge and managed to find a snack and sat down in his room to eat alone. As he shut the door quietly he contemplated his next few moves. He was getting to that dance at six to meet Max. Esteban or no Esteban, he was going to get there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**You like? How is Zack going to get to the dance? And where does the note travel next. Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. But I want something more

**Thanks for all the reviews, couldn't of done it without you!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prelude:

As Zack quickly turned the last screw to the vent in his room, he checked the mirror one last time. His hair looked great.

Perfect for Max.

Hoping nobody heard the clatter of the vent case falling, Zack scurried into the vent. Praying that he'd be there just in time and not to get too dirty in the vents, Zack was on his way. About half way in, he remembered the note. The note that had caused all of these feelings to produce. He reached for his pocket to look at it one more time. But, as he reached…

It was gone.

Zack cursed himself for not being smart enough to check if he had it in the first place. Stupid, he thought, really stupid. Going back would be pointless…he'd have to survive with words alone. After all, there's not much damage that note could do right now…right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esteban hurried into the dining room when a rich smell of garlic and butter perfumed its way to his nose.

"Maddie" Esteban watered "Miss Maddie this smells delicious, how did you ever?"

"Well" Maddie gleamed "Cody did teach me a thing or two about cooking Italian."

"Where is Cody? And for that matter, where is Zack?"

"Oh, well Zack's been in his room for a while, probably sleeping or something, and Cody's in the shower…Oh, darn…I forgot the forks, Esteban, could you grab them, they're on the counter."

Esteban got up and located the forks. But before he got back to the table, something caught his eye. A note. Probably something Maddie had dropped on the floor while cooking dinner. He went to pick it up and give it to Maddie, but something stopped him. Curiosity, maybe. Maddie wasn't as careless as most people, so she wouldn't just accidentally drop it. Esteban turned his head slightly, noting that Maddie was busily scooping up spaghetti into the bowls, and looked back at the note. He picked it up, and started to read.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

Esteban froze in place. The note had to of been for him. Maddie had always said that they were the best of friends. But the note had said more. Much more that he'd realized.

She loves him.

It made sense. All of it makes sense. He could remember the countless times that she had said that he was her only hope. When her parents fumigated her house, who had been there for her. When London needed a lesson about horoscopes, who had Maddie turned to for her right hand man. It was him. The whole time it was him…but…

He'd agreed to do all of those things.

Esteban's eyes shyly turned to Maddie's back in deep thought. Did he love her? Maybe…

Maddie turned around to see why Esteban was taking so long, and found that he was starring strait at her. "What's wrong Esteban?" Maddie questioned "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Esteban quickly returned back to his normal composition "Err…nothing Miss Ma…I mean, no Maddie" Esteban fumbled while sticking the note in his pocket. He grabbed the forks and went back to sit down.

"Well, anyways…" Maddie said with a quizzical look on her face "I was thinking that if we got Zack and Cody to bed early, we could probably sneak down and check out this party…what do you think?"

Esteban thought. Was this some sort of date? It was the valentines dance…what did she want from me, he thought. He needed to know. He had to ask.

Now. Now or never.

"Erm, Maddie?"

"Yeah, Esteban?" Maddie said while taking a bite of food.

"I…I need to…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zack jumped out of the vent from the lobby and looked around. The coast was clear. But, that didn't stop Zack from using the James Bond moves that he just had to use. After a minute of singing the Mission Impossible theme and jumping behind all the couches, Zack snuck into the Ballroom.

He stood up and looked around and checked his watch. 5:45. He had fifteen minutes to figure out what to say to Max.

15 minutes of worry.

But Zack knew what to say. He would tell her the truth. Tell her that when she had kissed him after they won the game at the basketball tournament that he wasn't freaked out.

He'd wanted that kiss all along.

And now, because of how he screwed up the date, they were just friends. But she had changed her mind. Because of the note

The note.

He checked his watch again. Five minutes had past. Suddenly, without warning, a beautiful figure appeared before him. Looking more closely he noted that this figure was accompanied by two friends.

The beautiful figure was Max.

"Hey Zack, is this party cool or what, good thing we came early." Max chirped "I can't wait to show everyone how a real girl dances."

"Uh yeah" Zack fumbled "Uh, listen, maybe I could talk to you for a sec"

"Uh sure" Max nodded while stepping forward, along with tapeworm and Bob

"Um, guys…a little room?" Zack hinted

"Oh sure" Bob agreed "We'll just go get some punch, and then break it down"

"Ha" Max laughed "The only 'breaking down' you two can do is breaking down the entire hotel with your so called 'dance moves'"

Bob and Tapeworm sneered at Max playfully and ran to the punch bowl.

"So" Max began "What's on your mind?"

"Well…uh…you see…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mwahahahaha! I left you with a cliffy,well, actually two! How evil am I? Lol…trust me, the more you read the better and better this gets. Oh, and thanks to Captain lyd for the Orlando bloom idea…lol, priceless. **

**Also, to clear things up, this story does not connect with the other two stories I wrote, sorry if it confused some people.**

**-solidgoldheart**


	4. From your soul and from my dreams

Prelude:

Now. Now or never.

"Erm, Maddie?"

"Yeah, Esteban?" Maddie said while taking a bite of food.

"I…I need to…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah Esteban? What's up" Maddie asked curiously "You seem different"

"Well" Esteban gulped "I feel different, well, I think"

"Huh?"

"Maddie, could you tell me what this means to you" Esteban said while slowly handing Maddie the note. Maddie looked at Esteban awkwardly again and back at the note. She began to read.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

Maddie's hands started to shake slightly. Esteban had just handed her a beautiful love letter. She was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought…

That Esteban had liked her back.

She had always had a secret crush on Esteban. Of course, who wouldn't like someone like him. He was innocent, yet so…okay, so he was innocent. But he meant more to her than most people had. He had always been there. Always. Especially when she was bossed around by London, Esteban and the staff raised all that money for her to pay back London. He had been so worried for her. And the fireman's ball. The date that they had almost had. But, now what…what should she say now.

Now that she had the chance.

"Esteban I…how do I say this…" Maddie stuttered. She looked down shyly.

"Maddie, believe me, If I knew…"

"Esteban…I…I guess all I can say is…well, how do you feel about this note?"

Esteban shuffled his feet nervously "I…I don't know how I feel exactly. Do you?"

Maddie put her hands on the table next to Esteban's and brushed her index finger against his hand lightly and looked in his eyes. His deep brown eyes. "Esteban, maybe…I do know how I feel in my heart, but…"

"you're scared" Esteban finished for her. "You don't want things to change for us. You don't want us to…loose each other". Esteban took Maddie's hands and held them tight.

"Yeah…" Maddie quivered "I'm…just…how…we"

Esteban looked deep into Maddie's eyes. "Maddie…I think…I love you."

"Esteban." Maddie swallowed as Esteban put his hand on her cheek. "I…I…think I love you too."

The sat there frozen, in there moment of silence. So close together, mentally and physically. Esteban smiled his adorable smile and leaned in. Maddie blushed slightly and leaned in as well. They were just milliseconds away from touching lips…

"Hey Esteban!" Cody yelled from the shower.

Esteban stopped in mid breath…"Ay yi yey…little blonde ones…" Esteban whispered. Maddie giggled at Esteban's annoyance. Esteban got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Yes Mr. Cody?" Esteban said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Umm, could you grab my boxers, there in my room on the bed." Cody asked, slightly embarrassed that Maddie had to over hear this.

"Sure" Esteban answered while running into the twin's room, trying to do this as quick as possible so he could get back to business. He quickly spotted Cody's boxers on the bed and ran back into the living room but he froze for some reason and looked back in the room. For some reason, the vent had been removed from the top of the wall...as if…

"Ay yi yey" Esteban managed to say while throwing down the boxers in anger.

"Esteban, what's wrong?" Maddie said slightly concerned.

"It appears that our Mr. Zack has snuck downstairs." Esteban quickly stated nervously.

Maddie and Esteban quickly checked around the room just to make sure they hadn't missed Zack. "Yup" Maddie conquered " He's gone. Well, looks like we're gonna have to go get him." Maddie and Esteban started to walk out the door, but before they left Esteban stopped momentarily.

"Esteban?" Maddie asked. "Hey, why are we stopping?". Esteban turned and faced Maddie. He didn't speak for a second or two and then he finally had the courage to do something that he'd wanted to do for a while.

"Just incase" Esteban whispered "I don't get to do this again anytime soon because of, well…" Esteban leaned towards Maddie…

And kissed her softly on the lips.

They held the kiss for a moment or two, melting in the moment.

There souls, for a brief second, had connected.

"Come one" Maddie smiled "We've got a kid to find"

"Yeah" Esteban blushed "Time to locate the little blonde one."

…

…

Seconds later

"Hey…Esteban?" Cody shouted from the bathroom "Hey, Esteban, did ya get my boxers yet? ….Esteban? Hello! I'm not exactly dressed in here…Hello?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sorry so short, but it'll get longer once the two couples clash…next, Zack and Max. Will they get together too? Or will Esteban and Maddie ruin everything? And will Cody ever find his boxers? Stay tuned!**

**-SolidGoldHeart**


	5. I utter each word softly

Prelude:

Bob and Tapeworm sneered at Max playfully and ran to the punch bowl.

"So" Max began "What's on your mind?"

"Well…uh…you see…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah?" Max asked, now slightly confused?

"Well…remember how I told you I liked you a while back?"

"Yeah" Max laughed "That didn't work out too well, didn't it?"

"No" Zack stammered. Wow, he thought, she wasn't making this easy. She was really good at playing hard to get. "But…maybe…maybe…Oh no! Get down!" Zack screeched as he grabbed Max and pulled her down under the nearest table.

"Dude, Zack what's with you?" Max asked while ducking under the table cloth. Zack pointed through the cloth to the figure of Mr. Moesby and his Mom standing right next to the punch bowl.

"So? It's your Mom, it's not like your not supposed to be…" and then Max stopped sentence. "Uh, dude, you are allowed to be here right?"

"Well" Zack started "Not technically, no."

"Zack! Why are you here then, you should of just told us. It's not worth it."

"But…it is" Zack mumbled softly while grabbing hold of Max's hand. Max froze in place and starred at Zack uncertainly. This was now entering dangerous territory. Bad things have happened to her before in this situation, but, could she risk it? Was he really making a move to get back together? She had to find out. She wanted to know.

Right now

Max looked at Zack and smiled while leaning in. "Zack…I" Max began but couldn't finish.

Not because she was shy…

Because Zack had just kissed her. She held Zack near as there kiss lasted longer than she could describe. Longer than anyone could describe.

Longer than it was possible to describe.

Zack let go of Max softly and broke the kiss. He brushed a stray hair from her face and repeated the famous words, uttering each word softly in her ear

"**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too." **

Zack looked in her eyes and hoped she'd remember the note that she'd written for him.

Max looked down and blushed slightly. Then she grasped Zack's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Zack" she began "I…think I love you…" Zack squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Yes" Zack whispered softly "I think I agree with you. I think I love you too."

They sat there for a moment or two and then reality hit them. Or more so, it appeared.

"Zack?" Esteban whispered firmly "little blonde one where are you? I give you ice cream, yes?". Max and Zack peeked from the underside of the table and saw Maddie and Esteban ducking around trying to find him.

"Well" Zack said, still crouched down "I…guess I have to go before I get in trouble."

"Dude" Maddie whispered even harder then Esteban had "Zack…get out here NOW"

"Dude" Max mumbled "Get out of here" She kissed Zack's forehead while slightly giving him a push to move foreword. Zack smiled back and they got out from the table underside, but before they got up, Zack noticed a slight commotion happening on the dance floor.

"Julia! Julia! Wait, can't we just talk" Yelled a man who was chasing after a young lady around Esteban's age.

"No Tyler, I just can't talk to you right now…it's…it's too complicated" The lady named Julia complained while sitting down at the nearby table. Zack and Max quickly crouched down.

"How is it complicated" Tyler offered "It's a yes or no question, how hard is it for you to answer!"

"How hard! How HARD!" Julia screeched "What world are you living in, the one where everything is black and white?"

"Look" Tyler said "I'm tired of waiting…it's been many months Julia, it's yes, or we're over…" Tyler stopped and looked directly in to Julia's eyes.

"Maybe" was all that she said.

"I take that as a no." Tyler raved as he walked out of the hotel ballroom. Before he'd completely vanished from sight, he turned around once again and looked her in the face. "Julia Harrison, we are through! Through you here me! T-H-R-O-U-G-H!"

Zack stood up slightly after he'd heard that name. That name…sounded so familiar. Harrison…Harrison…

"Zack, what are you doing!" Max yelled softly "Get down before we get in trouble"

Julia just sat there for a second and stood up. That's when Zack finally realized who she was.

It was Esteban's ex-girlfriend.

Zack took his time to turn to Esteban, who obviously hadn't taken this very well. Actually, he looked worse then Julia did. But why? Then he noticed. He was clasping the hand of Maddie. Did they…were they, Zack thought, together? That could explain the confusion but…

Maddie turned to look at the lady named 'Julia' to see how she was and then she noticed a familiar blonde haired boy starring at her. Before calling out Zack's name, she quickly noticed him awkwardly starring at her and Esteban's clasped hands. Was he…jealous. She quickly let go of Esteban's hand and stood straight. With all of the things going on tonight, she did not want Zack to hate Esteban. Never. She would have to break it to him another time. Another day.

Zack looked back at Maddie who had apparently let go of Esteban's hand. Did she think I was bothered? Nope, Zack thought while smiling back at Max. He has his girl. Sure he'd flirted with Maddie a lot but…well, he'd flirted with every single girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

Well, until now.

Now it was just Max.

Maddie turned back to Zack and motioned him to hurry up. Zack crawled from where he was and scurried over to where Esteban and Maddie were. Esteban, still a little dazed, stood there furrowing his brow at the sight that laid before him.

He loves Maddie. But he should help Julia get back on her feet. He has always vowed that as long as his name is Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya del Rosa Ramirez, when a women is in need, he will help. Even if it was the women he despised. But, would it make matters worse? Would Maddie want him to help? And would Miss Harrison think it's a move to try to get back together? So confusing.

Unfortunately, Esteban didn't have the time to choose, because Maddie grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his daze while running out of the ballroom. With Zack close at behind, they raced to the elevator, hoping no one had seen them.

While Maddie pushed the button to the elevator, Esteban and Zack looked through the open doors and back in the ballroom. Just then, Julia appeared, with a tear streaking down her face. Esteban and her eyes locked for a moment. Just a moment. And that's when Esteban knew what he had to do.

He was no longer confused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well at least one couple is happy, well, for now…but now where will this love note transfer to? And What's up with Esteban and Maddie and…Julia? And…will Cody EVER get his Boxers? Stay tuned…**

**-SOLIDGOLDHEART**


	6. As I say what I feel is true

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I still don't own TSL, although I'd like to…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esteban and Maddie were walking back towards the room with Zack by the collar, when they noticed Cody outside the suite.

"Hey Cody" Esteban smiled "How's everything going?" Cody glared at Esteban.

" Oh, I'm just fine, besides the fact that I was stranded in the bathroom with no boxers for ten minutes until I realized no one was home, Esteban. How are you?"

"Oh…I am so sorry Mr. Cody, please forgive me, many things were happening. Zack snuck out and me and Maddie were…err talking" Esteban quickly covered up. Zack eyed Maddie suspiciously and sat on the couch.

"Really" Zack said "Cause by the looks of it, you two must have been doing more than just talking lately, if you get my drift." Esteban and Maddie blushed and looked at each other worriedly. Maddie stepped forward.

"Umm…Zack, look I'm…we…" Maddie stammered while playing with her fingers nervously.

"Relax! Sheesh, it's okay, I'm not bothered really!" Zack confirmed "Plus, I've got my own girlfriend now. Max and I are dating again, it's all good."

"Huh!" Cody exclaimed to Zack while opening his mouth widely "When did Esteban and Maddie get together? And when did you and Max get together!"

"When you were in the shower." Maddie answered simply "But really, Zack there's no problem. Nothing? What about all those times you flirted and asked me out."

"Maddie" Zack said to her directly "Do you know how many girls I do that to?"

"Good point" Esteban pointed out "So you are not mad Zack, promise?"

"No" Zack answered a little too convincingly "I'm fine." Zack got up and walked back to his room and shut the door a little hard. Esteban looked at Maddie and smiled and then remembered Cody's presence.

"Cody" Esteban said calmly to Cody "Do you mind if I have a small word with Miss Maddie alone?"

"Sure" Cody said while staring up to space. He started walking back to his room when he turned around and shook his head at Maddie and Esteban and then at the shut door in front of him "Man…" he thought "I gotta take shorter showers."

-0-0-0-

"So" Maddie started "What did you want to talk about? Is it about the note?"

No…well, sort of…actually, where is it?" Esteban asked in slight panic

"I dunno. I put it in my pocket when we left, I probably lost it when we ran out of the ballroom downstairs."

"Well" Esteban sighed "I am sure that the note will not do anyone any harm."

"Probably not" Maddie smiled "So…what did you want to say exactly?"

"Umm…"Esteban stuttered while leaning against the kitchen table "You remember that lady who broke up with her 'fiancé' at the dance?"

"Yeah…" Maddie answered with slight confusion "Why?"

"Well" Esteban began "I need to tell you something…"

-0-0-0-

Zack threw the door closed and jumped on the bed.

Why did they think that he still liked Maddie. Sure, there was some confusion before, when he flirted with her a lot…but, now what? He has a girlfriend…that should change everything right?

Right?

Zack closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. There was way too much on his mind. Way too much.

But…at least he had a girlfriend that he'd always loved…right?

Right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Picking up his trusty broom, Arwin started to brush up the excess garbage that had collected through out the dance floor. He started to whistle a familiar tune when he heard Carrie enter the ballroom.

"Oh hey Arwin" Carrie smiled "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Err…"Arwin stuttered "Yeah Carrie, very. Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came down to get the lyrics to a song I wrote, but I can't remember where I placed them, could you help me?" Carrie asked "There somewhere on a table."

"Sure" Arwin said enthusiastically "Anything for you"

"Aww" Carrie said in a thankful tone "Thanks, you're such a great friend." They both went there separate ways and started searching all over the tables. Arwin came across a table on the south side by the front entrance which had a paper just a few feet away from the table.

"Must of blown off or something" Arwin thought to himself. He started to walk towards Carrie, but he was slightly interested in what type of song writing Carrie was in to. After all, he was a poetic person himself. Arwin lifted up the paper and began to read.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

Arwin took a glance at Carrie quickly and then at the letter and then back at Carrie. Did she like him? Was this song meant for him? It had to be, it was a set up. Arwin started jumping around and kicked his heels.

"Ahhhhaahaaa!" Arwin squealed, loud enough for Carrie to turn around and see Arwin smiling all the way up to his ears.

"Uhh" Carrie hesitated " you okay?" Arwin quickly recomposed himself and walked towards Carrie.

"Here you go Carrie, this should interest you." Arwin said formally while placing the note into Carries hands and giving her a huge hug and kissing her on the forehead. He smiled back at her and ran away, leaving Carrie completely dazed.

"Uhh…okkkaaayyy. That was beyond weird." Carrie summed up. She looked at the note and and sighed.

"Well" she said "At least he found my…huh?" Carrie said while trying to read the note.

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

Carrie was breathless. She'd read Arwin's poetry before but this…this was beyond the poetic significance. It's what he wrote.

It was the words.

She knew that Arwin had always had a crush on her, but loved her? Did he really like her that much, she'd never considered him loving her.

"Wow…just, wow…" was all that Carrie could manage to say.

But, she thought, I had never really given Arwin the chance to date me ever before. Maybe, just maybe it was time for a change. I mean, what's the worst that one little date could do?

Carrie pushed the note into her pocket carelessly and continued looking for her music sheet and started to hum a familiar tune.

"_L…is for the way you look at me…O…is for the only one I see…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow. Not even I suspected that there would be this many cliffys. Well, that's what happens when you get a love note lost in the Tipton. **

**At least we got Cody to put on some pants.**

**-SOLIDGOLDHEART**

**Btw, note how the chappies are named after the poem…and the chapter name actually makes sense to what's happening, clever eh?**


	7. You are my only hope

"Umm…"Esteban stuttered while leaning against the kitchen table "You remember that lady who broke up with her 'fiancé' at the dance?"

"Yeah…" Maddie answered with slight confusion "Why?"

"Well" Esteban began "I need to tell you something…"

--

"You see" Esteban said awkwardly "We kind of…um, used to date...her" Maddie sighed and threw up her head.

"Esteban, I already knew that. I don't know what the problem is here" Maddie announced "I've dated other people that you know, like Lance? How is this a problem."

"Well…I was wondering if…well… wouldyoubemadatmeif… Ijusttalkedtoher… andcomfortedher? Esteban spat out quickly and winced "I mean…we used to be friends too, she needs help…I just do not know what to do."

Maddie raised an eye brow and laughed "Esteban, really" Maddie giggled "I trust you with all of my heart, what were you thinking? That I'd be mad? You are so cute!" Maddie mussed his hair while pinching his cheek playfully.

"So, you do not mind if I just helped her get back on her feet…it is okay?" Esteban asked eagerly

"Well," Maddie began "I don't mind…but I'd think it be best if we do it together…just in case she gets any ideas."

"But Maddie" Esteban retorted "You said that you trusted me?"

"Of course I do silly" Maddie smiled while placing a kiss on Esteban's hand "It's just her I don't trust. Wasn't she the one who insisted that you cater to her every need and want while she stayed here?"

"Yes Maddie" Esteban smiled back while squeezing her hand back "but I'm trying to forget that."

"Yeah" Maddie laughed "She whipped you pretty badly."

"Maddie" Esteban said a little stern "I think we've had enough…"

"You're like a bendy straw…bendy, bendy, bendy…"

Esteban tackled Maddie to the floor playfully and held her arms firmly with a smile on his face.

"Miss Maddie, now who is the bendy straw?" Esteban challenged flirtatiously

"You are" Maddie giggled as she flipped Esteban over easily and sat on his stomach "Yey! I win, what's my prize?"

Esteban leaned up and kissed her lips "That a good enough prize Maddie?"

"Yes Esteban" Maddie confirmed while tapping his nose lightly "that is a good prize."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody suddenly awoke from his dream to find that he was looking in the pitch dark of his bedroom. Cody quickly reached over and turned on the night light near his tableside and looked across the room.

"Well" Cody whispered to himself "that must be why I woke up."

Zack had apparently knocked over his alarm clock and it was buzzing slightly. Cody walked over silently and turned it off and looked back at Zack. He wasn't sleeping good, either that or he was having what looked to be a horrible nightmare.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" Cody yawned as he went back to bed "I wonder"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stupid field of fog" Zack yelled as he walked through the dormant lands of wherever he was. He looked around but couldn't see anything through the thick fog that crept along the grass to about 5ft above the ground.

"Hello?" Zack asked as his voice echoed throughout the land "Hello?"

Nothing.

Nothing but thick clouds and his own echoing voices. Well, that is until he heard a soft whisper…so soft that he couldn't hear it at first but it grew and grew."

"_Zack.."_ the voice cooed, almost as if it was directly in Zack's ear _"Zack…I must know, do you love me?"_ Zack thought for a moment. What was the harm of saying yes? After all, with such a beautiful voice, how couldn't he love the owner of the voice.

"Yes" Zack answered "I love you, I guess."

"_You guess?" _Thevoice replied in question, sounding even more beautiful than before_ "How can you guess that you love me?"_

Zack looked around and couldn't spot the voice's owner but he was suddenly hypnotized by the radiance that the voice glowed from. He wished he could of apologized for being so rude to the voice. "I love you because you're pretty and nice" Zack drawled out slowly.

"_But Zack…" _the voice continued_ "If you really loved me, than you'd find me…I am to your left. Trust me, go to your left and walk this way…"_

Zack started to turn until he heard yet another voice permeating through the lands.

"**Zack" **the voice asked, sounding much less magnificent as the other but warmly familiar **"Don't listen to her, it's a trap"**

Zack shook his head at the less beautiful voice "I must follow the other voice…it wants me to follow it…"

"**Zack…if you follow something you don't know, you might get hurt…" **The voice warned **"Trust me…turn to your right and face me. You trust me."**

"_Zack…" _the voice called once again _"Choose me…NOW!" _By now Zack was completely transfigured into a bumbling dolt…unable of reasonable thought. But in his mind he knew not to take the path to the left…and yet…

"I'm coming pretty voice" Zack drooled as he walked towards his left. What was he doing? His brain said no but his feet were still moving. After going a total of two and a half steps…

Zack fell into a large black crevice.

"No!" Zack tried to scream but all that came out was a soft murmur. The wind shot through his ears as he was vigorously thrown from safety into this vast pit of despair and doom.

"Why?" Zack yelled finally while almost missing a sharp point sticking out of the crevice wall. "I said I loved you!" He shouted to the beautiful voice that had led him to the path that he was falling down at the moment.

"_Because"_ the voice answered simply as Zack started to close his eyes _"You only loved me for my beautiful voice, and not for who I am..."_

"_Not for who I am…" _The voice echoed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zack jolted up in bed in a cold sweat. It was a dream. Just a dream.

But for some reason…he felt like it related to him, some importance, but he didn't know how. He looked at the alarm clock by his bed. It was a quarter to two. Well, it's no better time like this to wake up Cody.

"Wha?" Cody complained as Zack poked Cody's shoulder repeatedly.

"I need to talk to you" Zack whispered "It's important." Cody rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers off of him and yawned.

"What Zack?" Cody yawned.

"Well, I had this dream and I was wondering if you could do your smart thing and decode it, can you?" Zack asked pleadingly.

"Fine! Whatever gets you to bed sooner. What was it about?"

"Well" Zack began "I saw…or I heard two voices. One was a pretty voice but there was no face to the voice. The other was a less pretty voice, but more familiar"

"Was there a face to the less pretty voice?"

"No" Zack answered "But anyways, both voices told me to go different ways. For some reason I chose the pretty voice's path, even though I didn't trust her."

"Her?" Cody intervened

"Yeah, they were girl voices, what else would they be?"

"Well it's just a crucial part to the analysis of your story…continue"

"Anyways," Zack informed "I listened to the pretty voice and I fell down a large pit…"

"Which would explain the kicking and screaming" Cody interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Continue." Cody tried to cover up. Zack eyed Cody and frowned

"Back to the story, I fell and I asked the voice why it betrayed me because I told it I loved it and it said 'you only loved me for my voice.'"

"Well, did you love it?" Cody asked

"Not really, I just didn't think there was anything wrong with saying I loved the voice…it was a pretty voice."

Cody considered Zack's dream for a moment and quickly came to a solution.

"Well," Cody began "I can tell you what that dream was about, but I just don't know why you don't see it."

"See what?"

"That it's about Maddie and Max."

"What?" Zack sputtered "How is it about them."

"Here it is in a nutshell" Cody figured "Maddie is the pretty voice. You've only liked her because she's the ideal girl, not because deep down you love her. Max is from your heart and if you don't keep on to that you'll lose her and your damaged soul will fall for ever into a deep black hole."

Zack looked at Cody and blinked.

"Argh!" Cody sighed "You like Max, not Maddie, so go to sleep." Cody jumped back into his bed and fell asleep, hoping Zack would get the idea and do the same.

For a moment or two Zack stood there.

Cody had a point. Maddie was the ideal girl to Zack. She was pretty, smart, and nice…but the fact was…

He didn't love her. And she didn't love him.

But Zack did love Max. They were soul mates and best friends. They knew that they were there for each other and also, just like the familiar voice, because…

She cares for Zack.

Zack slid into his covers and smiled while closing his eyes. She cares for me, he thought.

And I care for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**One more chappie left…sorry for taking so long…this was hard to shorten…well, the final chapter is gonna be really long and at the end guess what? You'll finally know who wrote the note and know who it's for. Yey! Stay tuned and R&R**

**-SolidGoldHeart**


	8. I love you and I hope you love me too

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

10am in the Tipton Lobby the next Mourning

"Cody!" Zack yelled across the Lobby while dragging Max along with him by there clasped hands "Cody do you know what today is?" Cody turned around on the Lobby sofa to see Max and Zack running towards him.

"Uhhh, Saturday?" Cody wondered while putting his homework down.

"No!" Max stated excitedly "It's the Gregario vs. Trumble wrestling match live on Fox Saturday!" Max squealed and hugged Zack statically and smiled.

Cody blinked in awe while dropping his pencil "Are you serious, I didn't even think that came out until next month! What happened?"

"Well apparently" Zack began "Gregario threatened Trumble on the street, something about 'not being strong enough', but anyways they moved it up!"

"This is sweet!" Cody gleamed

"Yeah it is!" Zack and Max said in unison

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maddie and Esteban took the staircase instead of the elevator just so they could have a little alone time.

"Well Maddie" Esteban sighed in relief while walking down the stairs "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, but at least we helped her out" Maddie smiled while clasping Esteban's hand.

"Yes. But I am really glad that we got her and Tyler to talk again. With any hope, there engagement will be back on." Esteban said in conclusion. Maddie looked at Esteban and raised an eyebrow.

"So" Maddie hinted, joking mostly "You're not sad that she's getting married?" Esteban froze and pulled Maddie in for a tight hug and held his arms around his waist. She was inches away from his lips.

"Maddie" Esteban whispered softly "As long as I'm with you, I will never be sad." Maddie looked up and kissed Esteban's lips and giggled from the touch.

"Esteban" Maddie laughed while rubbing her mouth "Are you growing facial hair?" Esteban blushed slightly and rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, you like it?"

Maddie brushed Esteban's prickly chin and smiled

"Yeah" Maddie acknowledged "Makes you look even cuter." Esteban blushed a little redder and held Maddie closer as they walked down the last step and into the lobby, wondering what awaited them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So" Cody questioned excitedly "What time does it start?"

Zack looked at his watch and smiled "In ten minutes…ten minutes! Oh my gosh, we gotta get to our room!"

Max, Zack, and Cody ran towards the elevator doors but just as they past the stairs, all of them collided with Esteban and Maddie who were walking down to the lobby from the stairs.

"Aiiii!" Esteban yelled as he fell backwards, trying to catch Maddie at the same time. It was no use because everyone ended up falling directly on each other, making it not as bad as falling on there faces.

"What was that for" Maddie cried out in confusion, rubbing her bruised knee.

"Sorry" Max apologized while getting up "But Gregario vs. Trumble is on soon and…"

"Wait!" Esteban screeched in excitement " I thought that match wasn't until next month?"

"Nope" Cody smiled "It's on in…gasp…7 minutes!"

Esteban turned to Maddie in plea and gave her the puppy eye dog stare.

"Oh alright" Maddie sighed while Esteban helped her up "We can watch It in the Martins suite if you really…"

"Thanks!" Esteban thanked Maddie as he grabbed her and the three kids and shoved them all into the elevator.

"Next stop" Esteban smiled while pushing the Martins floor number " The blonde people's floor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

30 minutes later

"Ah yeah, intermission!" Cody sighed in relief while running to the bathroom. Esteban and Maddie were snuggled together on the love seat (again, no pun intended) And Zack and Max were comfortable laying side by side on the couch, cheering even through the some of the commercials.

"So…" Max began, turning to Maddie "Isn't it just weird that we both got a boyfriend on the same day…I mean, what a coincidence."

"I know" Maddie smiled "It must be the luck of valentines day."

"Well" Zack retorted "I bet the way we became girlfriend and boyfriend is cuter than what happened with you two." Maddie blushed at Esteban and smiled.

"I doubt it" Esteban replied "Okay little ones, how did it happen to you?"

"Well" Max started but was interupted by a turn of the key at the Martins suite. At first everyone was surprised, but then when they remembered that Carrie had an early date that mourning they were relieved. But they were extremely surprised when Carrie brought Arwin into the suite, hands clasped and everything.

"Arwin!" Zack screeched in a shocked but happy tone "How did you ever get my Mom to go out with you?" Arwin gave Zack an unpleasant but joking reaction and then squeezed Carrie's hand softly.

"Well" Carrie informed, blushing slightly since she had to explain this to an Audience "It all happened because of a certain note."

Esteban, Maddie, Zack, and Max all looked up…slightly wondering if…just Maybe…

"It wasn't just a note" Arwin interrupted flirtatiously "It's a poem. A beautiful poem if I do say so myself."

The entire gang leaned in…and just as Arwin took the note that Carrie handed him, and was about to read it…

FLUSH!

"Ahh, much better" Cody sighed while walking out of the bathroom. Noticing Arwin he smiled, but smiled even bigger when he saw Arwin and his mom clasping hands.

"Aww" Cody gushed "Isn't that cute I…." But Cody stopped in mid sentence. He saw a paper that caught his eye.

Could it be the paper he'd been looking for all day yesterday? Cody walked up to his Mom, looked at Arwin and her and grabbed the note they were holding. Bringing it up to the light, Cody began to read:

**I've admired you from afar, **

**We are great friends so it seems,**

**But I want something more,**

**From your soul and from my dreams.**

**I utter each word softly, **

**As I say what I feel is true,**

**You are my only hope,**

**I love you, and I hope you love me too.**

"Finally!" Cody beamed as he looked at the paper with satisfaction "I finally found it. I still can't believe Ms. Pearson only gave me half credit just because I forgot to put my name on it. It made me so angry I didn't even put it in my binder I shoved in my pocket. But funny story, I ran into Zack and…" But Cody hesitated and looked at all the open mouths in the room.

Everyone was in complete shock, except for Cody.

"What?" Cody asked hesitantly "was it something I said? Hey…Hello? Any one there? Man, I gotta stop staying in the restroom so long. Ya miss out on everything."

END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well…That ended with a twist. But DO NOT WORRY. I WILL have a epilogue/ one extra chapter to show how everyone reacted to this.**

**So…did you like it?**


	9. Epilogue

**Okay…it's up! it's up! Now put away the dangerous weapons…it's all okay.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa, whoa, whoa here people!" Zack announced loudly while stepping forward "I…that…that's Max's note, not Cody's…"

"What?" Max exclaimed while stepping in front of Zack "How? I didn't write that…I…thought you wrote it!"

"But…" Zack stuttered, moving his hands back and forth "I…you…we crashed and…the note."

"Yeah" Cody explained "Like I said, we ran into each other, and then I dropped the note. Oh, uh, and I accidentally took your homework by mistake."

"Hey!" Zack hollered "That was like the only time I did my homework why did you…"

"Getting off topic here people!" Max complained while facing Zack "Look, it doesn't matter who wrote it…is this how you really feel Zack. Is the note anything how you feel.?"

Zack scratched his head and looked up at Max "I'm not…um…very good at explaining things in front of people like…"

"It doesn't matter who's listening Zack! I'm here!" Max said while putting her hand on Zack's shoulder "Tell me what you feel."

Zack looked up and blinked twice "I…we are best friends…and I…I…"

"you?..."

"I…I…"

Zack leaned in and softly kissed Max on the cheek "I…I love you."

Max blushed as Zack slipped his hand into hers and held her in a comfortable hug.

"So" Max blushed softly "Are we still, you know…boyfriend girlfriend?"

Zack smiled and kissed Max once more on the cheek then nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Max blushed again.

Zack and Max started to walk out of the room when Maddie stepped in front of the door.

"Hold it right there Zack!" Maddie ordered while spreading out her arms "No ones going anywhere until I figure out how this happened. Okay, so all I know is that Cody wrote it, and Zack accidentally grabbed it for his homework.

The twins nodded

"Okay" Maddie agreed "So then how did it get to Esteban from Zack?"

Zack shrugged "I dunno" Zack confessed "Ask Esteban."

"Well, okay, Est…what?" Maddie called out but realized Esteban was no longer in the room.

FLUSH. Esteban walked out of the bathroom.

"Esteban!" Maddie complained "Come on, get with the program."

"Ok ok" Esteban agreed while wiping his hands on his pants" So what happened?"

"Well, the note apparently started with Zack accidentally taking it from Cody, but how did you get it?"

"Well" Esteban started softly "I thought that, well, I thought you dropped it in the kitchen."

"What?" Maddie questioned "why would I do that?"

Esteban rubbed his foot into the ground and started to inspect a very interesting piece of lint on the Martins carpet.

"Esteban?"

"Well…I…" Esteban muttered nervously " I thought…I just thought maybe you left it for me. Like you wanted to tell me all along how you felt." Esteban looked at Maddie and smiled "It was stupid, I know."

Maddie stepped forward and put her arms around Esteban "Actually. Without you thinking that, I would of never…found out how much I loved you…"

Esteban raised an eyebrow and looked into Maddie's eyes "You lu…love me?"

Maddie looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it was dumb and…"

But she couldn't finish the sentence because she was caught off guard by Esteban grabbing her and kissing her deeply, in front of everyone.

"EWW! They're kissing on the mouth!" Cody squeaked while covering his eyes

Maddie and Esteban broke apart quickly and blushed. Maddie looked around nervously.

"Umm…" Maddie stated while wiping her mouth "So…umm, Arwin, How did you find the note?"

Arwin looked around nervously and started to mumble.

" I…er…thought…it was…"

Carrie looked at Arwin in small humor "Arwin? Did you think the 'lyrics' I was asking you to look for was really a love note?"

Arwin's eyes started to dart back and forth

"Maaayyybbbeee…" Arwin drawled out slowly. Than he started to panic slightly.

"Why? Now we can't go out? Cause it's really not from you but I you we still is….Nooo!" Arwin screeched as he ran around the room, finally accidently hitting the wall and falling down unconscious.

Carrie bent down to Arwin and whispered "You know, I was really hoping we could still go out, but since your unconscious and all…"

Arwin's head suddenly shot up

"How 'bout 6:00? Wear the pink dress with the flowers!" Arwin spat out ecstatically, then fell down unconscious again.

Carrie cracked a smile along with everyone else.

"Well" Cody sighed "This is sooo interesting, but I really gotta go to the bathroom again. I drank way too much soda."

"Uh?" Zack laughed "You sure that's a good idea Cody? You might miss something."

Cody stopped and turned around and sighed.

"Just knock on the door if someone breaks up or something, Okay?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Finally I put it up! Yey me! So, R&R as usual. Now that this is out of my head, along with the other stories ahoy!**

**-SolidGoldHeart**


End file.
